Wolverine Vol 2 68
Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** Antagonists: * Russian Security Team ** Direktor Other Characters: * * Epsilon Red's wife * * * * ** Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** ** ** ** *** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... Thinking it's 1968 and that he is on his mission to eliminate "Terry Adams", Wolverine is now face to face with his mission target: Epsilon Red, the Soviet Super-Astronaut. When Epsilon attacks him, Wolverine uses his claws to cut free from his tentacles, sending Epsilon fleeing into the complex. Following him in, he resumes his attack and accidentally cuts the face of Epsilon's pregnant wife, who gets in their way. Epsilon begs Wolverine not to slay his wife and removes the pressurized suit that he is wearing and asks to be killed. As his body expands, he explains that he was biologically altered to survive in the vacuum of space and that he cannot survive on Earth, and then he suddenly explodes. Wolverine shields his face, but then realizes that it was all an illusion. Epsilon Red explains that Wolverine has been reliving partial memories of his past mission and that he knows all about it due to their previous encounter and his psi-talent. Epsilon asks Logan if he wants him to use his mental powers to unlock the memory blocks in his mind. Meanwhile, over Russain air-space, the X-Men speed toward the Tyuratam space station with as much speed as their stealth systems can maintain. As they are racing toward the space station they realize that there is enhanced security because the Russians are planning a space launch in a few minutes. Jubilee, desperate to save Logan asks her teammates if there is anyway that they can go faster, and Iceman comes up with an the perfect idea. As Epsilon Red begins probing Logan's mind, he explains that he was supposed to be the first man on the moon, but the project was scrapped and ultimately the Americans beat the Russians and Epsilon never got his chance. Logan's presence triggers security, and the chief of security realizes that it's only someone visiting the "old dinosaur" Epsilon Red, and orders the launch to continue as planned while goes to investigate. Epsilon reveals the memories of his "Terry Austin" mission, showing that Logan has broken into the facility and was about to eliminate Epsilon Red when Sabretooth would burst into the room telling Logan that the mission was scrubbed and cover his retreat. With this revealed, Epsilon then tries to unlock all of Logan's memories, while the process is painful and does clear up some of Logan's past, there are some blocks that prove impossible to break. Before they can get any further, the security forces arrive and Logan disarms them and agrees to help Epsilon get "home" which, when Logan asks, Epsilon points out to the stars. When the X-Men arrive on the scene, they show up just as the Russian rocket is blasting off and Logan is fleeing the facility. Picking Logan up, they head home although they intend to make a pit stop in Siberia to visit Colossus' family. When Jubilee asks Wolverine how he helped Epsilon Red, Logan explains that he helped him smuggle aboard the space shuttle so that he can live among the stars. Back at Epsilon's former quarters, his daughter Elena is left to answer what happened there to security. She explains what Logan did and she also tells him that she used her own psi-powers to pluck the memories from Logan's mind and that she learned that after Logan left, Sabretooth gunned down her pregnant mother in cold blood, and that the only reason she survived was due to an emergency sectarian section. Knowing who killed her mother, Elena vows to get revenge on Sabretooth. | Notes = Continuity Notes * Epsilon Red removes some of the false memories implanted by Weapon X Program from Wolverine's head. Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}